


joe couldnt wait till next friday

by atavxnhxlen



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Trohley - Freeform, author is great at tagging, but heres another one, i know youve seen a million skype sex fics, oh well, shoutout to me for the dumb pet names used in this fic im garbage, this is rly sloppy its like 2am and i just finished it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atavxnhxlen/pseuds/atavxnhxlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"joe, are you sure you want to skype? its like, 2am where you are"</p><p>"your point?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	joe couldnt wait till next friday

**Author's Note:**

> ive had the skype sex prompt stuck in my head for a bit so i finally decided to get it written. really lazily put together. takes place in early 2012, but idc, the timeframe is up to you. hope u enjoy this fic, fresh from the Sin Bin

Calling 'lover boy :*'...

 

Connecting...

 

"hey, joe." andy smiled, waving into the camera lazily, laptop propped on his knees as he lay against the headboard of their shared bed. 

"hi andy." joe replied in a yawn, as his laptop rested atop his thighs.

"joe, are you sure you want to skype? its like, 2am where you are," andy said. 

"your point?" joe replied, smirking as he blew a kiss, making andy giggle.

"so, how are things with the band?" is L.A fun?" andy asked.

"L.A is fun, hot as shit though, but yeah. finally decided on a name for the album. or ep. whatever it is," joe smiled. "its gonna be called Schadenfreude, and its gonna blow up the fuckin' charts, babe." 

"you'd better hope so, trohman." andy grinned, a laugh. 

for a while, they talked about whatever came to mind. music, music theories, comics, sci-fi movies, until a small, yet comfortable pause engulfed them, before joe's voice broke the silence.

"i miss you." joe stated simply.

"i can say the same," andy sighed. "everything about you. the bed gets cold when you're not here, curly. you're like a personal body heater. for me, of course" 

joe smiled at andy's comment. "well, i can guarantee this 'free continental breakfast' would taste, like, 100x better if you were here. even if you can only eat the fruit and drink black coffee." 

andy laughed, joe's static chuckles coming through his laptop.

"but most of all," joe paused, biting his lip. "i miss the sex. andy, its been like, a month and i can't stand not being able to see your body..."

andy's face flushed a deep red, as joe's low-quality blue eyes bored into andy's own grey.

"mm, same here." andy replied, voice soft and sultry. 

joe smiled, looking away before murmuring something. "hey, um, do you maybe wanna try this skype sex thing?" he asked.

andy pondered for a moment, before nodding a bit, slight enthusiasm present. "i mean, why not. wait, only under the condition that you're in the hotel room alone?"

"i am, baby, the boys are out getting hammered tonight, 's just you and me" joe smiled slyly, shifting his laptop so it lay closer to his knees whilst taking off his shirt, exposing his 'viva hate' tattoo below his navel.

andy smiled a bit, shifting his legs so his laptop rested on his upper thighs, shirt already off and discarded to the floor of their room.

"mm, daddy, if you were here, i'd let you have your way with me.." andy sighed, reaching a hand to palm himself through his boxers, letting out a soft moan.

joe grinned gently, doing the same as andy. "god baby, if i were there, id bite all over your neck and chest, and leave so many hickeys." joe groaned into his microphone, causing andy to stir a bit.

andy nodded, shallow breathing sounding through joe's laptop as andy slid his boxers down slightly, gripping the base of his cock and letting out a pleasured sigh.

joe smiled at the sight, andy looked gorgeous. head thrown back into the mass of pillows behind him, mouth agape, panting as he waited for joe to continue to speak.

"you're so hot right now baby, fuck.." joe murmured, his hand slowly wrapping around his own cock, moving slow. "god, i'd love to just fuck you into the mattress so hard, hearing you cry out beneath me, screaming my name." joe continued, andy letting out a louder-than-normal moan in response. 

andy, catching his breath, looked at joe on screen through glossy eyes. his lover's eyebrows were screwed together in concentration, moving his hand along his cock slowly as his muttered and groaned andy's name through gritted teeth.

for a while, they each watched the other stroke himself, andy having a tighter grip on his cock, while joe's was loose and sloppy. 

"joe..o-oh, fuck" andy moaned, continuing to stroke himself; feeling himself reacher closer to his climax, bucking his hips into his tattooed hand and groaning gutturally. 

"baby, shit, you're so sexy," joe whispered huskily, his pumps becoming more erratic and rapid

"shit- joe, fuck," andy groaned, his hips snapping into his palm once more before ribbons of white painted his stomach, loud pants sounding through joe's computer.

"oh- god, andy.." joe moaned noisily, as he came into his own hand, heavy pants emitting from his mouth, now agape.

 

there was silence for a moment, neither of them saying anything, the only sounds being their shallow breathing, feeding through each other's computers.

"that was great, baby, shit." andy said, a small smile plastered on an exhausted face.

joe nodded in agreement, brushing a strand of brown hair out of his face. "next time one of us are out of town, we should totally try that again." he sighed.

andy sighed a soft 'yeah', before checking the time on his computer. "oh shit, joe, you should go to bed, its literally like, 4am where you are" andy chuckled, eyes glazed and hazy.

"if i have to.." joe said, lower lip jutting out in a fake pout.

"go to bed, joseph!" andy said through a fit of giggles

"fiiiiiinne. i'll be back next friday, babe. so excited to see my handsome man. love yoouuu" joe cooed, blowing yet another kiss to his boyfriend.

"believe me curly, i'm overjoyed. love you too honeybunches" andy replied, returning the kiss from joe. 

they both waved before hanging up.

 

 

Call Ended.

**Author's Note:**

> itd be great if u kudo'd/commented, it inspires me to create more fics!! love yall sm :***


End file.
